


Matters of the Heart

by elfwannabe



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-16
Updated: 2012-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-26 19:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfwannabe/pseuds/elfwannabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melian and Artanis talk about love and healing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matters of the Heart

"And have you set your eye upon someone?" Melian smiled in that knowing way of hers. It was a smile that unnerved even Artanis, herself no stranger to such things.

She frowned in response, quickly banishing fleeting thoughts of a silver-haired young man. "I did not come here to seek love."

"I know you did not." Melian took her arm as they walked." But you cannot allow sorrow and anger to forever govern your heart."

A flash of irritation shone in the eyes of the Noldorian princess. Melian was queen here, true enough, and a Maia, but what right had she to dictate what was in her heart? She had not been at Alqualondë, had not smelled the blood there nor felt the cold of the Helcaraxë. 

"You do not know what I have seen. Do not presume to understand what I feel."

"Will you tell me of it, then?"

Artanis lowered her eyes, avoiding that sharp gaze. Was this how others felt when she questioned them?

"I thought not." Melian glanced away, offering her young friend a brief reprieve. "You cannot begrudge me my ignorance when you will do nothing to remedy it."

She bowed her head in acquiescence. More than that- in shame. She knew Melian was not truly wrong. She was bitter, so very bitter. Some days she burned with a hatred for her uncle. The intensity of it frightened even her. In truth, it had only been in the company of the Queen of Doriath that she had begun to find peace. 

"I fear my heart may be wounded beyond healing." She said.

Melian shook her head. "Do you, who sees so keenly the hearts and minds of others, know so little of yourself? There is a fierceness in you and a pride that is fearsome to behold. But there is also gentleness and a capacity for compassion rarely matched- else you would not suffer so greatly. It will take time, but you will heal. And the world will again hold promise."

"And for this you advise a suitor?" Artanis scoffed, dismissing the idea.

"No." The Maia's soft laughter was calming somehow- soothing. Had anyone else dared to laugh at her, Artanis would have bristled with indignation. But with Melian, it was different. "Do not mistake idle curiosity with advice, my friend. Your heart must be whole again before you give it to another. That will come in its own time."

What Melian knew or guessed of the future, Artanis did not know. But she could see the wisdom of her words and feel the warmth of her affection and concern. And that was enough. For now.  
 


End file.
